


stjerneklart

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys' Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: "Bukan bintang yang abadi, Miyoshi. Yang abadi itu ...."(Sakuma kelewat lelah karena bintang sudah tak lagi terlihat sama semenjak Miyoshi pergi, sementara Miyoshi sudah terlampau muak untuk bungkam mengenai perasaannya sendiri.) / Diperuntukkan untuk #FallentineEvent. RnR?





	

_“Pernah dengar legenda bahwa ketika seorang manusia mati, maka jiwanya akan naik ke langit dan menjelma menjadi bintang?”_

_Yang ia terima pertama kali adalah sorot bertanya dari lawan bicaranya. “Bukannya kau tak percaya dengan yang seperti itu?”_

_“Bertanya bukan berarti percaya, kan?”_

_Alih-alih menjawab, lawan bicaranya kembali menengadah, memandangi langit bertabur gemintang dan bertanya, “Kenapa harus jadi bintang?”_

_“Karena dibanding apapun, bintang itu abadi,” sahut lelaki yang pertama, tak peduli yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tak mengerti lawan bicaranya (lagi). “Bintang yang sedang kita lihat ini sebenarnya adalah sudah ribuan tahun cahaya mati, tapi di sini ia masih bersinar, seolah hingga kini ia masih bernapas. Ia terlihat_ nyaris _kekal. Ditambah, ia hadir ketika gelap telah menjemput langit,” jelasnya._

_“Apa hubungan keabadiannya dengan gelap?”_

_Kepalanya tertoleh, bibirnya menyunggingkan kurva tipis. “Karena hal lain yang abadi di dunia ini adalah kegelapan.”_

Bukan _. Ada sebagian dari diri lelaki kedua yang menyeruak, berusaha menepis habis argumen yang dilontarkan. Dari sepasang manik serupa kucing itu, ia bisa menangkap segurat luka yang tersembunyi. Lelaki itu sedang membicarakan dirinya—setidaknya, sebagian dari opini itu juga menyinggung eksistensinya._ Tapi, bukan itu _. Sebagian dari diri lelaki kedua masih berdesakan dengan logikanya._ Ia tak sepenuhnya hidup dalam gulita _._

_Lelaki kedua memejamkan mata, mengiyakan kata hatinya tanpa suara. Kalau saja ada suatu tempat yang jauh tersembunyi dari sinar surya tetapi tak segelap malam tanpa candra, lelaki ini akan dengan senang hati menyergah dan berkata ‘kau tak hidup dalam kegelapan’ untuk lelaki pertama. Andaikan, andai saja, ia punya kosakata lebih banyak dari lelaki ini atau bisa lebih baik dalam bermain kata untuk memaparkan deskripsi._

_Begitu lelaki kedua kembali membuka mata, dilihatnya lelaki pertama telah kembali menatap langit bertabur gemintang. Angin semilir dengan lembut memainkan rambut coklat kemerahannya, sementara matanya seolah menerobos ruang dan waktu. Ia tengah memandang lebih jauh daripada galaksi dan (barangkali) gemintangnya._

_“Bukan ...,” kata lelaki kedua tanpa sadar, menarik atensi lelaki pertama hingga ia kembali menoleh dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata menyorotkan tanya._

_“Bukan bintang yang abadi, Miyoshi. Yang abadi itu ....”_

.

.

.

**Title: stjerneklart**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: BL, Canon Universe for flashback, reincarnation!AU, super duper bahasa alay, diksi tidak nyambung, plot tidak berfaedah, dsb**

**Diperuntukkan untuk event Fallen-tine (big thanks untuk Alice_Klein, suki_pie, dan alitheia yang sudah membuat event secantik ini)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

Denyut tanpa diduga mengusik kenangan yang baru saja Sakuma lihat. Laki-laki itu mengerang pelan, kemudian perlahan membuka mata. Rupanya mimpi—harusnya ia sadar itu semua tak lagi nyata.

“Selamat sore. Hibernasimu nyenyak, Beruang Pemalas?” sapa sebuah suara dengan nada usil yang terdengar kentara.

Sakuma susah payah mengangkat kepala, mendapati Miyoshi tengah mengulas senyum miring khasnya lengkap dengan wajah dipangku sebelah tangan, sikunya ditumpu di atas meja kayu perpustakaan. Tunggu—

Sakuma tersadar akan satu fakta yang membuatnya segera tersentak dari posisinya yang masih setengah terlelap. “Ini perpustakaan Fakultas Hukum, Miyoshi!” Dan meski nadanya naik satu oktaf, setidaknya suara pria berambut jelaga itu tak begitu berpotensi membuat atensi akan beralih padanya.

“Aku tahu,” jawab lawan bicaranya, santai namun tetap arogan. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang bisa berwajah setenang ini padahal ia sudah ketahuan menyusup ke fakultas orang?

“Fakultas Seni dan Fakultas Hukum itu jaraknya tidak sejengkal!” Sakuma masih bersikeras.

“Sayangnya,” seringai tipis bermain di bibir sang mahasiswa seni, “Kelas terakhirku kosong dan aku diminta Fukumoto untuk menjemputmu berhubung kita teman sekamar. Dan yang ternyata dikhawatirkan justru sedang tidur lelap di sini.”

“Kau tak perlu repot-repot kalau ujungnya hanya datang untuk menyindirku.” Sakuma melirik ke belakang, tiga perempuan terlihat berkerumun dan berbisik-bisik: aku tak pernah lihat laki-laki berambut coklat itu di sini. _Dia seharusnya memang tidak di sini!_

Seolah tahu, Miyoshi justru melempar senyum penuh kharisma pada ketiga perempuan itu, angin berembus dan memainkan poninya, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Warna delima menyapu pipi ketiganya, dan mereka sontak menyingkir dari sana.

Sakuma mengalihkan atensinya pada sang mahasiswa seni, menatapnya setengah tak percaya. “Kau sangat menikmati ini, ya,” gerutunya.

“Sakuma- _san_ jarang dapat atensi, eh? Coba kau memberi mereka senyum sedikit,” Miyoshi terkekeh meledek.

“Memang menyenangkan, ya, menggoda orang lain seperti itu?” tanya Sakuma sinis.

“Lagakmu seperti mendapati kekasihmu menggoda orang lain,” cetus Miyoshi, masih dengan wajah dipangku dengan sebelah tangan, menampar keras Sakuma secara tak kasatmata.

“Aku—“

“Tapi, kalau kau pikir itu menyenangkan, akan kuberitahu—tak ada tantangannya saat menggoda domba,” Miyoshi meneruskan. Dan saat sepasang manik yang seperti kucing itu menatapnya lebih tajam, Sakuma merasa hantu masa lalunya kembali menampakkan diri di depannya.

“Daripada menggoda mereka, aku lebih suka saat ini, denganmu ...,” Miyoshi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat badai kembali berkecamuk di dada Sakuma hingga ia meneruskan, “... karena wajah Sakuma- _san_ saat digoda itu lebih menggelikan daripada yang lain.”

Eksprektasi Sakuma lenyap sudah, ia nyaris memprotes hingga sebuah bisikan terngiang di telinganya, memaksanya tetap diam dan menonton teman sekamarnya yang tertawa geli.

“Ayo pergi,” Sakuma menginterupsi tawa Miyoshi sembari bangkit dari kursi. Diliriknya mahasiswa seni itu selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan atensinya ke depan, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Miyoshi—serta (barangkali) hantu usil di masa lalu yang tak pernah lelah mengusik pikiran dan hatinya.

.

.

.

Harusnya Sakuma amnesia saja, tidak perlu memiliki ingatan kehidupannya dulu di masa Perang Dunia II. Jadi, ia tak perlu terusik bayang-bayang itu—seperti Miyoshi dan gemintang, atau kedua bola matanya yang merefleksikan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari galaksi itu sendiri.

Padahal, baik Miyoshi maupun seluruh rekannya di asrama—yang juga adalah (mantan) mata-mata D-Kikan—bersikap normal seperti halnya mahasiswa pada umumnya; kuliah, belajar, jalan-jalan, dan segudang sikap normal lain. Seolah mereka telah melupakan semuanya yang ada di masa lalu dan yang masih terjebak hanya tinggal Sakuma sendiri.

Bukan sekali-dua kali Sakuma berusaha mengabaikan memori laknat yang menganggunya itu. Tapi, sebanyak ia menyanggah, sebanyak itu juga ingatan tersebut menghampiri. Menyelinap, merambat, dan membuat Sakuma jatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar.

Andaikan ia tak pernah memiliki ingatan tentang tragedi itu.

Atau, jika itu memang tak bisa, andai saja Miyoshi juga mengingat ingatan itu—setidaknya, tentang gemintang, angin malam, dan diskusi mereka yang panjang.

.

.

.

_“Miyoshi,”_

_Yang merasa memiliki nama menoleh, menatap pria berambut sekelam malam di sebelahnya dengan sorot bertanya. Sakuma tak balik menatap lawan bicaranya, matanya terpaku pada taburan gemintang, namun pikirannya entah pergi ke mana._

_“Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau akan jadi bintang juga?” tanya Sakuma, dengan sorot sendu yang kentara pada netra biru gelapnya._

‘Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti kau pergi dan tak pernah bisa kuraih—seperti bintang?’

_Miyoshi mematri senyum miring lambat, lalu menjawab. “Jika saat itu terjadi, mungkin langit bertabur gemintang tak akan terlihat sama di matamu, Sakuma-san.”_

.

.

.

“Tebak siapa yang kulihat sedang menatap sendu dirgantara malam.”

Sakuma tersentak, padahal sekarang jam setengah satu pagi, bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini terbangun sepagi ini? Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Miyoshi telah mengambil langkah mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Napas Sakuma tersekat. Ingatan demi ingatan masa lalunya berkejaran—kebanyakan disesaki gemintang, diskusi singkat, dan sosok Miyoshi yang dulu berdiri di sampingnya. Sosok yang tak sama lagi dengan yang saat ini tengah menemaninya.

Lain halnya dengan Sakuma, Miyoshi justru bertingkah sebaliknya. Lelaki itu berdiri tegak, menantang angin malam yang menerpanya tanpa peduli ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis berlengan pendek dan celana panjang.

“Besok kau ada kuliah pagi,” Sakuma membuka percakapan, tak tahan dengan hening yang akan menyeretnya semakin dalam ke jurang ingatan.

“Khawatir?” Miyoshi mengerling pada pria di sebelahnya sesaat, kemudian kembali memandangi gemintang yang terefleksi sempurna di kedua bola matanya.

“Kau butuh istirahat,” Sakuma berkilah, menepis bayang refleksi semesta mata pria di sebelahnya yang membuat dadanya dihantam degup jantung yang lebih keras.

“Katakan itu pada yang setiap malam selalu nyaris terbangun dan keluar dari kamar,” Miyoshi menanggapi tenang.

Mahasiswa hukum itu terkesiap. “Aku tak tahu kau—“

“Aku terbangun jauh sebelum kau, Sakuma- _san_ ,” Miyoshi memotong, sorotnya melembut kala kembali menatap gemintang. “Aku suka melihat bintang. Tapi, hanya dari jendela kamar dan itu hanya sebentar,” ceritanya.

“... Kenapa hanya sebentar?” Sakuma melirih tanya.

Tanya itu mengambang. Miyoshi masih tak melepaskan taburan bintang dari matanya, sementara Sakuma masih bergeming dan memilih memperpanjang usia hening.

“Menatap bintang yang ada jutaan jumlahnya sendirian itu memuakkan,” Miyoshi menjawab, tanpa menoleh atau melempar lirik singkat.

“Karena kau hanya sendiri ...,” mahasiswa hukum itu berdeham, mengutuk diri karena bisa-bisanya meluncurkan tanya yang tak perlu. “... tidak, lupakan saja yang barusan.”

Alih-alih tertawa mengejek atau segera berlalu dari sana, sejurus kemudian Miyoshi justru melanjutkan. “’Karena aku hanya sendiri sementara mereka tak terhitung banyaknya, melihat, mengawasi—dan seolah bertanya mengapa kau hanya sendiri’, begitu, eh?”

Sekilas, asumsi bahwa Miyoshi adalah cenayang berkelibat di pikiran Sakuma. “Semacam itu.”

“Aku tak sendirian ...,” kalimat digantung, “... dulu.”

Mahasiswa berambut jelaga itu tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. _Dulu?_

.

.

.

_Dulu kapan?_

Malam-malam berikutnya Sakuma habiskan untuk memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak ia pikirkan. Tanpa memandangi bintang, hanya langit-langit kamar berhubung akhir-akhir ini perencanaan _event_ di fakultasnya sering menyita waktu dan ia kelewat kelelahan. Benaknya dipenuhi tanya, siapa yang—sekiranyacmampu membuat Miyoshi bahagia dan pergi dari hidupnya. Jauh, di lubuk dasar hatinya, Sakuma merasa cemburu merayap di relung dadanya, tetapi ia cepat berkilah bahwa ia tak seharusnya mengurusi hal ini. Orang di masa lalu Miyoshi jelas bukan urusannya—meski jauh sebelum itu, hanya dia yang ...

_Mau sampai kapan kau bandingkan masa lalu yang tak akan mungkin dapat terulang?_

Ah, ya.

Sakuma menghela napas panjang. Masa lalu tak bisa diulang. Itu salahnya sendiri tak mampu melindungi, salahnya sendiri membiarkan ia pergi, salahnya hingga akhirnya Miyoshi tak pernah kembali—bahkan meski hanya sebagai halusinasi yang akan menatap bintang bersamanya.

Kendati ia pernah menjadi orang yang berharga untuk Miyoshi dan ia masih tak bisa berpaling dari rasa yang sedari dulu menggerogotinya—hanya dan teruntuk Miyoshi seorang—ia harusnya tahu bahwa tak ada masa lalu yang bisa terulang.

.

.

.

_“Omong-omong, seperti apa aku di matamu?”_

_“Mungkin ...,” jeda deham singkat yang kaku, “... kau bisa diibaratkan sebagai bintang itu sendiri.”_

_“Itu konyol.”_

_“Aku tahu. Tak perlu kau perjelas, Miyoshi.”_

_“Bukan itu, Sakuma-san. Aku yakin harusnya aku lebih memikat dan memukau dari bintang-bintang di matamu.”_

.

.

.

“Miyoshi- _san_? Melamun lagi?” Jitsui menegur.

“Memang salah?” Miyoshi membalas, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

“Kau kira ada yang tersanjung ditinggal sendiri sementara lawan bicaranya pergi ke dimensi yang tak akan bisa didekati?” Jitsui membalas, diiringi dengusan singkat.

“Bukan, bukan itu,” Miyoshi menyanggah. “Aku rasa aku tak salah; waktu kubilang aku lebih memikat dan memukau daripada bintang yang setiap malam kami lihat,” jelasnya.

.

.

.

Sakuma perlahan membuka mata, kepalanya terasa berat, penglihatannya tak begitu jelas entah mengapa. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat dan tersadar ia ada di acara perayaan. Benar juga, _event_ di fakultasnya berhasil diselenggarakan setelah melewati berbagai kendala. Karenanya, yang lain memutuskan untuk membuat pesta perayaan atas keberhasilan _event_ dan mulailah acara minum-minum, lalu ...

Kepala Sakuma mendadak berdenyut lebih keras, membuat pria berambut jelaga itu mengerang pelan. Dipeganginya kepalanya, masih dalam keadaan kepala ditidurkan di atas meja, mencoba tetap waras meski matanya berkabut dan badannya ingin ambruk.

“Tebak siapa yang ternyata bisa mabuk,” sindir sebuah suara.

Sakuma menengadah, pandangannya setengah buram, tapi sedari dulu hanya ada satu lelaki yang ia kenal berambut coklat kemerahan dan nyaris selalu tersenyum arogan. “... Miyoshi?”

“Tepat,” lawannya menjawab. “Salah satu rekanmu meneleponku dengan ponselmu dan bilang kau harus dijemput. Aku kira kau cukup pintar untuk tahu dosis alkoholmu, Sakuma- _san_ ,” cetusnya lagi.

Sakuma tak mendengarkan, pening membuatnya segalanya kian sulit untuk dipikirkan. “Miyoshi,”

“Hm?”

“Kau sudah punya pacar?”

Senyap, entah bagaimana, berhasil menginvasi, mengambil alih sindir arogan Miyoshi. Dalam pandangan yang masih berkabut, Sakuma tak mampu menangkap senyum angkuh sang mahasiswa seni yang kini telah menyejajarkan diri dari yang sebelumnya berdiri menjadi duduk di seberangnya.

“Punya, _dulu_ ,” jawab Miyoshi lugas, namun siapapun bisa mendengar ia menekankan kata terakhir. “Dia ...”

Lanjutannya hanya samar terdengar di telinga Sakuma.

.

.

.

Apa yang selanjutnya dilihat Sakuma kala kembali membuka mata bukan lagi bayangan samar, melainkan langit-langit kamar asramanya. Pria itu sontak bangkit, berusaha mengingat kembali kapan ia kehilangan kesadaran, namun denyut nyeri yang justru datang.

“Bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu makin tersiksa, Sakuma- _san_ ,” cetus Miyoshi.

Sakuma melirik ke kiri, mendapati mahasiswa seni itu masih sibuk menggores pensil di atas buku sketsa tanpa sekalipun melirik lawan bicaranya.

“Kau belum tidur?” Sakuma membuka percakapan.

“Aku baru mengantarmu dari acara minum-minum sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dan kantuk belum berniat menghampiriku,” ujar sang pria berambut coklat kemerahan.

“Itu ... tugas?” Sakuma menebak.

“Bukan. Tapi ini harus kuselesaikan.”

Sakuma pernah dengar ini dari salah satu temannya; jiwa seniman—pantang istirahat sebelum menyelesaikan pekerjaan, entah sketsa atau apapun, Sakuma juga tak begitu paham.

Semilir angin berhasil menyusup ke kamar dari celah jendela yang dibuka sedikit, membuat Sakuma sepintas mengingat gambaran terakhir sebelum kesadaran meninggalkannya. “Miyoshi,”

“Hm?”

“Apa aku sempat mengatakan hal aneh?” _Semoga tidak, semoga tidak. Kalaupun iya, jangan tentang langit berbintang dan masa-masa yang tak akan terulang._

“Tidak.” Miyoshi bahkan tak menggeser fokusnya dari guratan pensil kala menjawab. Tapi, Sakuma tak memperhatikan karena kelegaan lebih dulu membasuhnya—meski tak bertahan lama.

Miyoshi, untuk kali pertama setelah mendengar helaan napas lega Sakuma, mengalihkan atensinya dan menatap mahasiswa hukum itu tajam. Diletakkannya pensil bersama buku sketsanya di atas nakas, kemudian menyeletuk. “Bisa akhiri saja semua ini, Sakuma- _san_?”

Keterkejutan dengan cepat mengganti raut wajah sang pria berambut arang. Ditatapnya Miyoshi dengan kedua mata setengah membelalak, terlebih kala melihat senyum yang mahasiswa seni itu berikan untuknya bukanlah pura-pura. “... Apa maksudmu?”

“Sandiwaramu terlampau memuakkan,” Miyoshi menjawab ringan. Ditatapnya Sakuma sengit, senyum di wajahnya pun perlahan menjadi seringai sinis. “Di saat seperti ini, kau masih bisa berpura-pura bahwa kau tak ingat semuanya—tentang masa lalu kita ketika perang untuk kedua kalinya berkecamuk di dunia?”

.

.

.

Harusnya, Miyoshi tak tahu tentang ini—harusnya ia tak ingat dan tak tahu kalau Sakuma mengingat itu semua. Selama berpuluh menit, senyap mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka. Terkejut, takut—ah, andai Sakuma tidak naif dengan menganggap hari ini tak akan pernah tiba.

“Aku tak mengerti,” Sakuma mengucap dusta.

“Percuma bilang begitu, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Aku benar-benar tak mengerti!” Sakuma bersikeras.

“Dustamu menggelikan. Apanya yang tidak ingat? Kau menatap bintang setiap malam seperti memandangi hal paling jauh yang tak bisa kau raih—dari situ, bagian mana yang tidak kau ingat?”

“Aku tak ingin membicarakannya,” Sakuma mengepalkan tangannya.

“Sampai kapan? Sampai kau membusuk dan mendengar binatang tertawa mengejekmu?” Miyoshi mencibir.

“Kau tak mengerti apapun, Miyoshi!” Sakuma tahu ia salah, tapi keegoisan lebih banyak terpupuk dalam nadinya, memerintahnya agar tak mengalah.

“Maaf?” Miyoshi menatap tajam sang pria berambut jelaga. “Aku tak tahu apapun? Sepertinya kau yang tak tahu apapun saat ini,” koreksinya.

 _Miyoshi tak akan paham_. Kendati api telah menyulutnya, Sakuma benar-benar menahan diri agar tak meledak saat itu juga. _Tahan lidahmu atau tak akan ada yang tersisa._

“Kau tak akan mengerti,” Sakuma bersikeras. Pria itu mencoba beranjak dari kasur, namun kalah cepat karena Miyoshi telah lebih dulu melenggang mendekatinya, kemudian mendorongnya hingga mahasiswa itu kembali berbaring sementara ia berada dalam posisi dominan. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya, dan masing-masing diletakkan di sisi kepala sang pria agar atensi Sakuma terfokus hanya padanya.

“Bagian mananya yang tidak kumengerti?” Miyoshi mendesis, tanpa berniat mengalah.

Sakuma tersentak, matanya membelalak. Ekspresi Miyoshi bisa dikatakan lebih dominan memperlihatkan amarah, tetapi bukan berarti hanya bara yang berkobar di netranya—ada luka, kecewa, dan lelah.

Sakuma memijat keningnya, membiarkan matanya terhalang tangan yang memijat keningnya. Ia sendiri juga lelah, pada perasaan yang ingin ia relakan namun tak ingin ia lepaskan.

“Aku sudah tak lagi menatap bintang dengan cara yang sama sepertimu, Miyoshi,” Sakuma melirih jawaban.

_—karena sejak Miyoshi meninggalkannya, tak pernah ada lagi yang bisa menemaninya memandangi gemintang. Mendadak, kenangan yang mereka bangun berdua berbalik total menjadi memori yang menyakitkan. Setiap kali mengingatnya, bukan lagi senyum yang terpatri karena air mata ikut jatuh menuruni pipi. Penyesalan karena tak berupaya mencegah yang terkasih agar tak pergi serta tak bisa melindunginya dari marabahaya menghantui setiap langkah. Banyak tanya terpendam dalam benak, sementara jawabnya tersembunyi entah di mana. Hingga akhirnya, Sakuma sampai pada satu konklusi (gila) yang paling logis diterima nalarnya; ia tak berhak punya kesempatan kedua untuk Miyoshi—meski lukanya akan semakin menganga, meski ia sejujurnya tak akan rela._

.

.

.

Meski kalimat itu  terlampau aneh, Miyoshi mampu menangkap artinya. Itu seperti sandi yang bisa dimengerti oleh keduanya. Ditambah raut Sakuma yang memperlihatkan luka yang teramat dalam, juga dengan nada lirih yang terdengar pilu.

Mahasiswa seni itu tak segera berkomentar, ia lebih dulu bangun dari posisinya, lalu duduk di atas kasur Sakuma.

“Intinya, kau berpura-pura selama ini karena kau merasa menyesal tak bisa mencegahku pergi menemui kematianku di masa lalu, huh? Bagimu ini adalah hukuman dan kita tak bisa bersama lagi, begitu?” Mahasiswa seni itu mencibir.

“Kalau kita bersama lagi, semuanya tak akan bisa kuterima. Aku membiarkanmu mati, tetapi masih bisa memilikimu lagi di masa ini—itu tidak masuk akal,” Sakuma berkilah, mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan.

“Apa untungnya menyiksa dirimu sampai seperti itu? Padahal kau jelas-jelas cemburu, sampai bertanya aku punya pacar atau tidak,” seuntai tawa meluncur dari bibir Miyoshi sesaat.

“Hah? Aku apa?” Sakuma bangkit, membuat posisinya menjadi duduk sembari menatap lawan bicaranya tak percaya.

“Kau tanya apa aku punya pacar atau tidak saat mabuk,” aku sang mahasiswa seni.

“Kau bilang aku tak mengatakan hal aneh saat mabuk!” Sakuma memprotes.

“Aku tak merasa itu aneh,” Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu ringan. “Apalagi itu diucapkan kekasihku.”

“Aku ...,” Sakuma menahan napas, meredakan gejolak nostalgia yang meletup dalam dada, “... bukan kekasihmu.”

“Koreksi, ‘belum lagi menjadi kekasihku’,” Miyoshi seenaknya meralat.

Sakuma mengerang, merutuki kebodohannya. “Aku tak akan heran kau tahu aku mengingat semuanya karena aku mengoceh tentang itu saat mabuk.”

“Tidak juga. Kepalamu tetap sekeras batu meski mabuk sekalipun. Tapi, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau kau cemburu dari sana,” aku sang mahasiswa seni. “Sebenarnya, apa untungnya cemburu seorang diri, mati perlahan melihat orang yang kau kasihi akan memilih orang lain di depan matamu?” sindirnya.

“Tidak ada masa lalu yang bisa diulang, itu semua sudah lewat. Aku tak bisa lagi memintamu agar kita seperti dulu,” Sakuma bersikeras.

“Bisa.”

“Caranya?”

Miyoshi menatapnya, lekat agar tak ada siapapun yang bisa Sakuma tatap selain matanya. “Mudah. Katakan ‘Miyoshi, aku ingin bersamamu’ dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, Sakuma- _san_.”

.

.

.

Rekor berapa banyak percakapan yang diinterupsi senyap berhasil diraih malam ini, dalam kamar nomor dua lantai pertama asrama laki-laki.

Miyoshi pada dasarnya memang penuh kejutan, justru akan aneh jika ia bertindak sewajarnya manusia umumnya. Bukan berarti mengatakan ia monster, mungkin tepatnya ‘ia adalah manusia dengan jalan pikir penuh liku’. Dan malam itu, Sakuma harus mengaku ia bukan hanya terkejut, tapi _menahan napasnya_ —menyadari tak ada yang berubah dari Miyoshi; sikap, kata-kata, serta (barangkali) perasaannya.

Sakuma mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan, setengah berharap dengan begitu lelah akan luntur dari benak. Pada dasarnya, ia hanya tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri, ia menutup diri dari cahaya, berpaling pada gulita—dan merasa dirinya pantas untuk itu. Sebutlah ia bodoh, ia sendiri sudah tak bisa paham apa yang bisa membuat orang lain nampak cerdas. Mungkin itu karena ia sudah terlampau lama menghukum dirinya sendiri, sampai ia tak sadar selalu ada keringanan untuk siapapun yang telah mengakui kesalahan. Tunggu, apa itu juga tepat disebut kesalahan? Kesalahan siapa ini, apa yang terjadi—

“Sudah menyerah?”

Sakuma melirik, pandangnya bertemu dengan mata Miyoshi, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengerti segalanya.

“Kenapa bisa semudah itu ....” Sakuma mendesis, tangannya beralih memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pening.

“Memang mudah. Sedari awal Sakuma- _san_ yang tidak logis, menghukum diri sendiri untuk hal yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu,” Miyoshi menjawab.

“Ada hubungannya!” Sakuma bersikeras.

“Tidak ada. Sejak awal kau hanya menghubung-hubungkan hal yang tak berkaitan apapun denganmu. Kalau sebegitu depresinya kutinggal bilang saja,” segaris seringai terpatri di bibir sang mahasiswa seni.

“Aku ... tidak bisa menerima akan semudah itu ...,” Sakuma memalingkan wajah, “... padahal aku sudah membiarkanmu ....” Lanjutannya tak pernah ada.

Mau sampai kapan mereka kalah dari hening? Kenapa semakin larut kata-kata yang ingin terucap justru semakin dalam terkubur?

“Selera takdir itu memang buruk, huh?” Miyoshi menyeletuk sembari meluncurkan tawa geli yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Sakuma menoleh lagi padanya, menunggu, dan tetap bergeming kala mata mahasiswa seni itu kembali bertemu dengan netranya.

“Kau kira cuma kau yang menatap bintang dengan cara yang berbeda?” Miyoshi bertanya sarkas, menampar keras Sakuma akan beberapa percakapan yang pernah mereka lewati.

[ _“Menatap bintang yang ada jutaan jumlahnya sendirian itu memuakkan.”_ ]

“Kau ...,” Sakuma meneguk ludah, “... kau ... perasaanmu ...”

Senyum miring merambat naik ke sudut bibir Miyoshi, menjawab tanya Sakuma yang tak pernah selesai.

.

.

.

“Tapi itu tak akan selamanya,” Miyoshi menyambung setelahnya, menyadarkan sang mahasiswa berambut jelaga. “Kalau kau bilang kita tetap tak bisa bersama, aku akan menyerah.”

Itu lebih dari mengejutkan—Miyoshi yang sejak dulu tak pernah berbalik sampai berhasil meraih apa yang ia inginkan mendadak menyerah di tengah jalan?

“Bukan demi kau, Sakuma- _san_ ,” mahasiswa seni itu berucap lagi. “Aku bukan orang bodoh yang memilih menyiksa diri seperti yang kau lakukan atau orang tulus yang berharap kau bisa mendapat kebahagiaan dengan orang lain. Kalau kau bilang kita tak bisa bersama lagi, aku akan berpaling. Meski itu tetap tak akan mengubah pandanganku tentang taburan bintang.”

“... Kenapa kau memilih bertahan?” Sakuma melirih tanya.

“Pada dasarnya, alasannya sama denganmu yang memilih mundur—karena perasaan kita masih sama seperti dulu. Hanya saja, aku lebih suka mempertahankan selama hasil kalkulasi masih memperlihatkan kesempatan, bukan sok melepaskan padahal tak mampu merelakan.”

.

.

.

“Lidahmu masih tajam.”

“Terima kasih. Suatu kebanggaan.” Miyoshi membalas arogan, kendati itu bukan pujian.

“Dan bisa-bisanya aku bukannya meledak karena marah malah berpikir kau tetap tak berubah.”

“Sakuma- _san_ juga tak berubah. Keahlianmu itu kalau tidak memperkeruh suasana, ya, membuat api.”

“Hei!”

“Oh, tambahan juga menyiksa diri.” Kekeh geli meluncur tanpa disembunyikan. “Jadi?”

“Apanya?”

“Kau mau menolakku lagi seperti kau menolak ajakanku ke kota waktu itu?”

Detik demi detik berlalu sejenak, kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lekat, hingga Sakuma memilih mengusik senyap dengan menghela napas panjang. “Sebentar, Miyoshi,” katanya sembari beringsut pada sang mahasiswa seni, kemudian merengkuh lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu dalam dekapannya.

Sebelum Miyoshi sempat buka suara, Sakuma lebih dulu berujar. “Aku rasa aku masih ingin melihat bintang bersamamu.”

Butuh sepuluh detik bagi Miyoshi sebelum menguntai tawa. “Jadi, kau akan mengingkari prinsipmu sendiri?”

“Bukan yang pertama kali juga untukku. Dulu aku membelot dan memberitahu Letnan Kolonel Yuuki bahwa pihak militer akan melenyapkannya.”

“Ah, sangat mengejutkan. Ternyata Sakuma- _san_ sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki yang mengingkari kata-katanya.”

“Tidak semuanya.”

“Maaf?”

“Ada yang tak kuingkari.”

“Apa?”

“ _Bukan bintang yang abadi, Miyoshi. Yang abadi itu kita._ ”

“....”

“Aku sedang mempertahankan ‘kita’ agar tak menjadi ‘aku dan kau’—dua entitas yang terpisah, bukan satu.”

Tawa geli meluncur deras dari bibir Miyoshi. “Aku kalah, Sakuma- _san_.” Kepalanya ditenggelamkan dalam dada bidang sang mahasiswa hukum, dan ia (diam-diam) menghirup dalam aroma yang membangkitkan nostalgia. Ia tak balas memeluk mahasiswa yang kini mendekapnya erat, tapi ia tahu Sakuma sadar bahwa ia tak akan melepaskan diri—atau pergi hingga tak kembali, atau apapun itu. Tarikan di masing-masing sudut bibir menjadi bukti tak terelakkan antara keduanya.

Tanpa diduga, Sakuma mengangkat dagu sang mahasiswa seni, kemudian merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium pria yang berada dalam pelukannya. Singkat, tetapi butuh waktu sekian detik bagi Miyoshi untuk sadar pada apa yang terjadi.

Cibir sinis meluncur. “Jadi dua kali.”

Sakuma mengerjit dahi. “Dua?”

“Dua. Aku tak salah hitung, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Kapan yang pertama?”

“Kau saat mabuk itu terlihat lebih tolol dan bau alkohol. Tapi, bonusnya, kau lebih blak-blakan.”

Sakuma tak perlu penjelasan lebih atau pengulangan lagi.

.

.

.

_“Miyoshi,”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Kau sudah punya pacar?”_

_Senyap, entah bagaimana, berhasil menginvasi, mengambil alih sindir arogan Miyoshi. Dalam pandangan yang masih berkabut, Sakuma tak mampu menangkap senyum angkuh sang mahasiswa seni yang kini telah menyejajarkan diri dari yang sebelumnya berdiri menjadi duduk di seberangnya._

_“Punya,_ dulu _,” jawab Miyoshi lugas, namun siapapun bisa mendengar ia menekankan kata terakhir. “Dia menggelikan, ada bagian di kepalanya yang harus diperbaiki, dan sepertinya sedang sibuk mabuk-mabukan.”_

_“Kenapa kau menerima orang seperti itu?”_

_“Cinta itu buta—Shakespeare yang bilang.”_

_“Aku yakin bukan hanya itu.”_

_“Tentu, seleraku bukan orang rendahan. Ada banyak kenangan tak tergantikan yang kami buat berdua.”_

_Erang kesal terdengar. “Orang itu ... pasti sangat berharga ...,” jeda sejenak, “... argh. Harusnya kau ingat, Miyoshi. Harusnya kau ingat.”_

_“Aku ingat.”_

_“Kau ... tidak memberitahuku.”_

_“Kau tidak bertanya padaku.”_

_“Kh—“ kepala dipegang, “Bukan. Kau tidak ingat. Aku yang ingat. Hanya tinggal aku yang memandangi bintang sendirian ... bintang yang tidak lagi sama dengan yang kita lihat.”_

_“Aku kira bukan cuma kau yang menganggapnya demikian,” dengus sinis terdengar. “Akui saja sekarang di depanku, bahwa kau ingat semuanya dan ingin kita kembali. Apa sulitnya? Kau jelas-jelas cemburu pada pancinganku tentang aku punya pacar dulu—“_

_Kalimatnya diinterupsi kecup singkat yang benar-benar tak terduga dalam kalkulasi._

_Dan tanpa menjelaskan arti tindakannya, kesadaran Sakuma lebih dulu lenyap. Miyoshi terdiam, pupil matanya setengah melebar, hingga kekehannya meluncur dengan bahu terguncang alami._

_“Kau berutang penjelasan padaku setelah kesadaranmu pulih, Sakuma-san.”_

.

.

.

Malam-malam berikutnya, bukan hanya satu orang yang terlihat bernaung di bawah langit kelam bertabur gemintang, melainkan dua. Dan sekalipun sunyi melingkupi keduanya serta dingin angin mencoba mengusik, yang terasa justru sebaliknya.

“Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya kau bisa bersikap wajar meski tahu semuanya?” Sakuma melontarkan tanya.

“Apa itu aneh?”

“Tidak, maksudnya, kau masih bisa bersikap biasa walau mengingat berbagai tragedi yang telah terjadi ....”

“Semuanya tidak tentang tragedi, kan?” Miyoshi melempar senyum miring.

Sakuma melirik ke arah gemintang lain. “Aku mengira kau tak ingat karena ... kau— _kalian_ —begitu wajar.”

“Kau cuma melihat dari luar saja. Tidak tahu yang namanya akting?”

“Hh— bisa bertingkah wajar saja sudah kupertanyakan, bagaimana terpikir itu hanya akting?”

 “Kau terlalu terfokus pada dirimu sendiri, tak melihat apa yang ada di balik itu semua,” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu ringan. “Tapi, itu memang Sakuma- _san_ sekali.”

“Apa?”

“Coba tunjuk salah satu rasi bintang yang masih kau ingat.”

“Hh—“ Sakuma kembali menengadah, kemudian mengerjap. “Bintang jatuh, Miyoshi.”

“Buat permintaan, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Untuk apa? Kau juga tidak percaya.”

“Apa hubungannya denganku?”

“Permintaannya kan untukmu.”

Sudut bibir sang pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu kembali merangkak naik, kali ini lebih terang-terangan. “Oh? Aku tersanjung,” kekehnya.

Sakuma membiarkan. Hitung-hitung sudah lama ia tak mendengar mahasiswa seni ini meluncurkan kekehan geli seringan ini. “Kau sendiri tak membuat permintaan?”

“Untuk apa? Sudah tak ada lagi yang kuharapkan sekarang—berhubung sudah ada yang menemaniku memandangi gemintang.”

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> stjerneklart (Norwegian) : Starlit.
> 
> a/n : AKHIRNYA INI JADI JUGA YA GUSTI /sujud bahagia/. Jujur, ngegarap ini tuh sempet berhenti-berhenti di tengah jalan wkwk :”)) terus sempet krisis percaya diri sampe dapet wangsit dari mbak-mbak yang di stand Tarot :”))) /kamu.
> 
> Pertama, makasih banget buat Al, Suki, sama Alice yang udah buat event secantik ini. Kalian tau aja kubutuh minyak buat ngegarem di fandom om mata-mata tampan ini 8)) /terus digaplok. Event-nya juga cantik banget! Keren deh! Semangat buat event-nya! XD btw ini ngambil prompt constellation huhu lupa nulis ;;; (((mana somehow out of prompt pula /ngek)))
> 
> Kedua, makasih juga buat Kak kejupanggang yang udah ngasih masukan sama ngebeta fanfiksi ini, yang kugerecokin selama pembuatan fanfiksi wkwk makasih banyak lho, Kak! Maap ya suka gerecokin hehehe :”)) Sukses kuliahnya, ya! XD
> 
> Kalau ditanya, kenapa judulnya ‘starlit’? Karena harapan saya, ini kapal meski digadang-gadang telah karam gara-gara tewasnya salah satu mata-mata kita (/UDAH), saya masih langgeng berharap semoga akan makin banyak fanfiksi tentang mereka yang berakhir bahagia serta semoga cinta mereka abadi seperti kemilau bintang /terus mewek/ /DASAR GAJE. Mana ini summary tidak berfaedah yaudah lah uvu /KAMU.
> 
> Oh! Sama hari ini bertepatan dengan Miyoshi's Special Day lho hehehehe ((((dia sengaja publish hari ini /digaplok)))). Tapi kenapa ya ketulisnya publish tanggal 3 heu kan Miyoshi's Special Day tanggal 4 ;;;w;;; /mewek /YHA.
> 
> Kayaknya segini aja wkwk mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini dan semoga makin banyak SakuMiyo yang berakhir bahagia 8”))) /lelah angst /UDAH /dibuang. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
